Continuing Struggles
Continuing Struggles is the sixth case of the game and the sixth case in Central Africa. Plot As the team made their way to semi-final, still reeling from the events of Christmas with Joshua's and Wolfgang's suicide, they made their way to to the stage, where they got news that one of the contestant Tokiko Wang had been found murdered. Seeing Tokiko's body burned by a Molotov cocktail was one of the most gruesome sights. They found a neckpiece and a threat near the body and filed Niguie Aboya as a suspect. They also went to check the dressing room where Tokiko was dressing up earlier. They found a bag, a police set and a makeup set. The neckpiece was revealed to be of Imogen Dacko who they had met in Bangui. She told them that she had came her to clear her mind. The bag was revealed to be of Alvi Mintsaemiemba, a songwriter they met in Gabon who was hired as the theme lyricist of the Innovation Competition's theme song. The police set was revealed to be of Miguel Miwi, a old man they met in their very first investigation, who told them he was here to forget the fire that happened and makeup set was revealed to be of Armaan Barzani, the Egyptian candidate they knew from the investigations in Equatorial Guinea and Republic Of Congo, who was there for the semi-final. The victim's body revealed that the killer used breath sprays and the threat revealed that the killer was afraid of heights. After that, it was revealed that a fight had started in the luxury spa. In the luxury spa, they found Armaan in a fight with a person they met before spectator Teo Mba. Teo was saying that he tried to sneak into the luxury spa to see the people in their natural habitat. After checking the spa, they found a bottle of shampoo, Tokiko's phone and a bathrobe. The shampoo bottle was revealed to be gifted by Alvi Mintsaemiemba, who said Tokiko said that it has a very bad smell. The bathrobe revealed that it was Romaric's who said that the victim had thrown his former bathrobe "accidentally" into the trash. The phone revealed that the killer had a habit of biting their nails. They checked the flower beds of the stage again, finding a bouquet of flowers addressed to the victim, a broken mirror and gold-colored wings. The bouquet revealed that Armaan was going out with the victim who said it was a just a revenge on Davis Montoya, the broken mirror was of Miguel who said that the victim threw it into the bushes and the gold-colored wings were revealed to be Niguie's who said they must have been dropped while she was leaving from her performance. They soon heard fans were rioting outside. After calming the fans, they checked the dressing room and found plastic mannequin of the victim, a present and a guest list. The plastic mannequin revealed that Imogen thought the victim was as fake as plastic, the present was from Teo who said that he had given it to the victim and the guest list revealed that Romaric was not not the guest list. With some clues missing, they returned to the luxury spa; found some clues and arrested Alvi Mintsaemiemba for the crime. When confronted with the evidence, Alvi told the detectives that they had got it all wrong, but after refusing it for a little while, he confessed and told them that he had killed Tokiko Wang as she knew about Charon. When asked who Charon was he would not open his mouth but accidentally let it slip that his information was in the dressing room. Judge Gilbert sentenced him to 60 years in prison. In the dressing room, they found two bundles of files which had been stored by Alvi. They found that Charon and all the other codenames for the Bloodbound group. They discovered that the group had one mission- to make the world their own, even destroying it so a new one could rise up from the flames. Armed with their mission, they set out to change the world with their ultimate mission and the serum which they had already drank. The saboteur was also revealed to be Charon with blaze powers. As they were speaking, a messenger told them that two inventions had exploded. Rushing their, they found Giuletta and Armaan crying softly on the stage, their inventions gone into dust and flames. They took Guiletta to the side and promised her whoever did this would pay, dearly and told her all about the group. She stood shocked and told them to check the stage. They found a small chunk of Guiletta's machine which showed that the machine had been opened and checked before exploding. They returned to the crime scene and saw an email saying them not to look into the group. With Tracy seeing the email coming from the city of Lubumbashi, they head to investigate. Summary Victim: * Tokiko Wang Murder Weapon: * Molotov Cocktail Killer: * Alvi Mintsaemiemba Suspects Niguie Aboya Dancer Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath sprays. * The suspect is afraid of heights. * The suspect is a nail-biter. Imogen Dacko Old Woman Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath sprays. * The suspect is afraid of heights. * The suspect is a nail biter. Alvi Mintsaemiemba Song Writer Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath-sprays. * The suspect is afraid of heights. * The suspect is a nail-biter. Miguel Miwi Old Man Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath-sprays. * The suspect is afraid of the heights. * The suspect is a nail-biter. Armaan Barzani Egyptian Candidate Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath-sprays. * The suspect is afraid of the heights. * The suspect is a nail-biter. Teo Mba Victim's Fan Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses breath-sprays. * The suspect is afraid of the heights. * The suspecT is a nail-biter. Romaric Enge Rich Gentleman Profile Attributes: *The suspect uses breath sprays. *The suspect is afraid of heights. *The suspect is a nail biter. Killer's Profile # The killer uses breath sprays. # The killer is afraid of heights. # The killer is a nail biter. # The killer has a weight above 170 lbs. # The killer has a blood type of B+. Crime Scenes